A stereoscopic image or video may typically be captured by use of:                1) a stereoscopic camera        2) two separate but synchronized cameras        3) a single camera        
A stereoscopic camera has fixed lenses (e.g., left and right lenses) for capturing left and right images required for a stereoscopic image. Given that the lenses are fixed in the sense that the position of each lens and distance between the lenses are not adjustable, the use of a stereoscopic camera to capture a stereoscopic image/video is advantageous in that it is user friendly since there is no need for a user to synchronize the left and right images (i.e., by virtue of the fixed lenses). That is, a user is not required to make adjustments (e.g., to the lenses) for the purpose of synchronizing the left and right images. However, it is notable that a stereoscopic camera is highly specialized equipment which may not be accessible (e.g., in view of cost of equipment or availability) to many.
Using two separate but synchronized cameras may be a viable alternative to a stereoscopic camera. However, this is rather cumbersome given the need for two cameras. Moreover, some degree of user intervention may be required to synchronize the two cameras.
The use of a single camera may yet be another alternative since it is possible to obtain left and right images separately (i.e., one shot for the left image and another shot for the right image). However, the success of such use is highly dependent on the skills of the user. For example, the user is required to move the camera in an appropriate manner to take the second shot (e.g., for capturing the right image) after taking the first shot (e.g., for capturing the left image). During user movement of the camera, vertical displacement and/or rotational variance may occur due to imperfect motion, leading to synchronizing issues.
It is therefore desirable to provide a solution to address the foregoing problems.